Purple Trap
Purple Trap is the sixth episode of season 3 of Old vs. New, written by Historyfan15 and Shadow Garth. Plot A week after the FNAF characters came to the city, a mysterious crate arrives off a train and two workers take it to one of Toon City's storage sheds. Inside the storage shed, the two workers dust off the crate and see that it says "Warning: Dangerous". Gumball and Darwin walk in and ask what is inside the crate? The two workers say that it is dangerous, but when the workers leave, the two morons want to open it. With a crowbar, they open the crate and, to their horror, a scary, rotting, yellow animatronic is inside the now opened crate. The morons run away in terror and the animatronic activates and says "TIME TO KILL!" Darwin goes to tell the other animatronics, while Gumball tells the police what has happened. Meanwhile, in a old storage shed in New Mexico, four animatronics (Shade the Wolf, Jane the Jackrabbit, Damien the Duck, and Clockwork) who have been looking for this animatronic (who is known as Springtrap), find his location in Toon City. Shade, the leader of these animatronics, tells the other three that they must hunt down this evil killer and put him down for good. Back in Toon City, the Marionette tells the toons about this animatronic. The animatronic is known as Springtrap, the one who caused all the misery that the others have been, and his original name was the Purple Guy. Just then, Springtrap finds them and steals the children. Mangle knew that this would and that Springtrap is going to murder the kids. Meanwhile, at the docks, a boat shows up with three unknown people carrying a small box. They go to the toons, revel themselves to be Shade the Wolf, Jane the Jackrabbit, Damien the Duck, and Clockwork (who was in the box), and say that they can help put Springtrap down. Will Shade, his group of animatronics, and the others save the children, and who brought Springtrap here in the first place? Characters * Gumball * Darwin * Chowder * Flapjack * Springtrap * Shade the Wolf * Jane the Jackrabbit * Damien the Duck * Clockwork * The Marionette * Mangle * Freddy * Chica * Foxy * Bonnie * Balloon Boy * Mary * Izzy and Charlotte * Edward * Toby * Henrietta * Emily * Gordon * James * Henry * Spencer * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Yogi * Quick Draw * Top Cat * Hokey * Mr. Jinks * Tom * Snooper * Reddy * Chopper * Sonic * Jake * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Boo Boo * Baba Looey * Benny * Brain * Ding-a-Ling * Pixie and Dixie * Jerry * Ruff * Yakey Doodle * Mac * Bloo * Tails * Finn * Steven * Cindy * Huckleberry * Snagglepuss * Choo Choo/Chooch * Spook * Fancy * Wally * Lippy * Hardy * Fibber * Alfy * Loopy de Loop * Secret * Moracco * Penny * Antoine * Rotor * Sally * Bunnie * Knuckles * Shadow * Manic * Sonia *Everyone else cameos or gets minor speaking roles. Category:Shadow Garth Category:FNAF Category:Season 3